


Eagles In The Morning

by DaughterOfOphelia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Neighbors AU, if you're doing karaoke check the noise level with your neighbor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfOphelia/pseuds/DaughterOfOphelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy's trying to sleep, Bucky and Steve are the "jerky" neighbors next door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eagles In The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> The internet was down for a couple days here and I managed to do this in a couple hours... Hope you all like it!
> 
> Inspired by this prompt: it’s 3 am and you’re blasting off classic rock at full volume and your music taste might be awesome but sOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO FUCKING SLEEP YOU SHITHEAD  
> From here:  
> http://wlfstar.tumblr.com/post/103436689839/list-of-aus-i-really-need-to-see-written-i-got
> 
> As usual, it's unbeta'd!
> 
> I don't own Darcy Lewis, Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers or the Eagles.

Darcy jerked awake and groaned, pulling her pillow over her head. Her **lovely** neighbor was blasting the Eagles again. Now, she didn’t normally mind the music. Heck, she grew up listening to and loved the Eagles. However, at 3 am on a Monday at near-deafening volume? **That** she had a problem with. Another problem was that it was, apparently, karaoke.

She managed to keep her cool through the end of _Hotel California_ , and even almost drifted to sleep as Felder and Walsh dueled, losing herself in mentally following the notes, jumping from string to string.

Finally, when _Get Over It_ started playing, she’d had enough.  It was now **maybe** five am and they’d started up at nearly three. She shoved the covers off of herself, sat up and apologized to her cat, Cosmic Creepers, when she almost pushed him off the bed.

“For Pete’s sake!” She mumbled, rubbing her eyes.  “I swear I’m gonna kill ‘em.” She swung her bare feet off the bed and squeaked when they hit the cold laminate wood floor.  _I should have worn socks to bed._ Squinting and fumbling around with her hand on her nightstand, she found her glasses.

She stumbled out of her room, still off-balance from being woken up at o’ dark thirty, and slipped her feet into the flip-flops she kept in the hallway by the front door.  

She tucked her keys into the pocket of her pajama pants, not wanting a repeat of the time she’d gotten locked out in the middle of the night when she’d had to run to the corner store.  
Opening her door and stepping outside, she grumpily trudged over to her neighbor’s front door.

Standing in the puddle of light provided by the bug light porch light, she mustered all of her frustrated courage and pounded on the door, shivering in the cool night air and wishing she’d grabbed one of her sweaters. She waited, slightly nervous, as she heard the music drop in volume, and someone’s footsteps come to the door. She studied her toes, _man I really ought to clip my toenails and clean the old polish off_ , and waited for the door to open.

Darcy jerked her head up when the door was pulled open.  


Bucky studied the woman standing outside the door of the house he and Steve shared.

She’d obviously either not gotten to bed at all, or had awoken suddenly. Her brown hair was escaping the braids it’d been in, her face still had pillow marks on one cheek, her white ‘I See Stupid People Reading My Shirt’ t-shirt was creased, and her Pink Floyd _Dark Side of The Moon_ pajama pants were rolled up on one side but not the other. Her florescent yellow sandals and the annoyed look on her face as she stared at her feet completed a fairly interesting picture.  
  
One he recognized well, because it was a look his sister Rebecca had worn many times; the look of a tired, overworked college student.

_Shit. Great way to meet the neighbor, Barnes._

Tired, overworked college students snapped sometimes, and Rebecca had been a force to be reckoned with when she’d snapped after the apartment over hers had flooded and the landlord had tried to make **her** pay for the damage.

The woman in front of him glared up at him, pulling him back to the present, her face scrunched into what was probably the meanest glare she could muster at the moment, and her hands clenched into fists at her side.

“Hello?” He said hesitantly, standing in the doorway with the door half in front of him.

“Please try to be considerate of your neighbors,” the woman nearly growled. “I don’t mind the fact that you’re playing music. I don’t mind that you’re singing along to it. What I do mind, however, is being woken up every morning at two-flippin’-thirty by music louder than a flippin’ concert hall.”  
  
Bucky had to stifle a grin at the tone the short woman had adopted as she complained to him. It was hilarious, and she almost reminded him of a Chihuahua barking at someone it deemed a threat. That thought sobered the grin that threatened to erupt. Everyone knew that the yappy ones were usually pretty dangerous.

“I’m really sorry.” He apologized, a look of innocence making its way onto his face.  “My friend and I just moved in here around about six months ago. We were told that there was only one person that lived up here, and that she only lived here part time. I’m guessing that’s you?”

She made a face at that, her glare relaxing a fraction. “Yeah, that’d be me,” she groaned, rubbing her temples with her fingers.

He opened the door wider, and stepped into the light.  “So, heh, this was an interesting way to meet you, Miss-?”

She straightened up, taking an unconscious step back. “Darcy, Darcy Lewis.”

“Bucky, Bucky Barnes. Nice to meet ya Miss Lewis.” He glanced into the house, down the hallway and shook his head when Steve mimed ‘Need me?’ at him. “We’ll try to keep it down to a dull roar if we know you’re home. Would that work?”

Darcy cracked a tired smile at that. “I think that’d do just fine, thank you Mr. Barnes.”


End file.
